


a list of grievances

by aloophen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of alcohol, Moving In Together, mentions of pro-wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloophen/pseuds/aloophen
Summary: You and Hanamaki had never made any real plans to move in together, it had just sort of… happened.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	a list of grievances

You and Hanamaki had never made any real plans to move in together, it had just sort of… happened. Any time that he wasn’t at work or with his friends was spent with you. When his employment status changed, that turned into even more time at your place. Then his clothes made their way into your closet, his packages were in your mailbox, and he was helping with rent as much as he could.

And for the most part, things were good; Hanamaki had picked up a majority of the chores as he was job searching. You came home to groceries in the fridge, dinner on the table (or take out, if he’d burned dinner by accident), and a clean apartment. Annoyance? Irritation? You didn’t know them. To you, Hanamaki was the quintessential rom-com boyfriend.

Recently, though, your brain was beginning to move past the early stages of romance poisoning, and those previously unfamiliar emotions were beginning to resurface when it came to your boyfriend. You could deal with the obnoxiously loud singing in the shower. You could deal with him sometimes sampling your expensive skincare products. As much as you tried to fight it, though, there were some things your mind wouldn’t let go.

You loved him and wanted things to work, so communication would be key. Unfortunately for him, communication wasn’t your forte. You decided to jot down a list of what was frustrating you, then, later, you would try to make it constructive.

_A list of problems that have come up since moving in with your boyfriend, Hanamaki Takahiro, to be addressed:_

_1\. he wants to fix everything himself_

Your fingers drummed away at the keyboard as you tried to get through as many emails as you could before your brain tapped out. You were miserable but focused when you heard a knock on the door and looked up. Hanamaki was staring at you with a serious look on his face. “What’s wrong?” you asked.

“The kitchen sink is broken.”

“Okay, I’ll call maintenance—”

He cut you off by swiftly entering the room and sitting next to you. He took your hands into his and held them gingerly, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.”

You immediately tensed up and mentally recalled the past times Hanamaki had decided to ‘fix’ something. Since moving in, Hanamaki had become damn near territorial when it came to maintenance problems. It would’ve been fine if he were actually good at fixing things, but he simply wasn’t.

The refrigerator incident loomed heavily in your mind. There had been an issue with the cooling system and Hanamaki had been adamant that he could fix it himself. Next thing you knew your fridge was out and you were both running up and down the hallway asking neighbors if they had any room to spare in their own refrigerators. 

Gripping his hands as gently as you could, you asked, “Takahiro, have you ever fixed a sink before?”

“Nope, but now’s as good a time as any to learn!”

You were suddenly filled with an increasing sense of dread, but you didn’t want to hurt his feelings either. 

“If you have an issue with the maintenance guy I could call my dad,” you offered. 

You held in a sigh when you saw the affronted look on his face.

“I can do it myself, I’ve got google, that’s all I need—why are you squeezing my hands so hard?”

You let go of his hands feeling defeated, “Please be careful.”

He kissed your forehead before getting up to leave the room, “I’ve got this, I’ll have it fixed in no time.”

To distract yourself from the oncoming disaster, you threw yourself back into your emails. Any clanging noises or frustrated wails resounding from the kitchen were ignored for the sake of your own sanity. Not even an hour later, you could hear Hanamaki approaching the bedroom again. The sound of his feet padding across the floor was noticeably squishier. 

You looked up right as he came into the doorway. Hanamaki was completely soaked; his pinkish hair was plastered to his forehead and there was a steady drip of water falling from the tip of his nose. 

You didn’t say anything, just stared at him blankly. 

“I think I fucked up,” he said with some difficulty, “yeah, I don’t have this—no, don’t call your dad—I’m calling the plumber right now.”

_2\. not wanting to go to sleep without you_

“I’m home!” you called out as you shut the door behind you. Hanamaki met you in the doorway with a kiss and took the grocery bag you were holding. 

“Another late night at the office, huh?”

You nodded against his shoulder and hummed in agreement, “It’s not over yet, I still have a couple more things to do before I can go to sleep.”

Hanamaki frowned, but it went unnoticed as you followed him into the kitchen. 

“You already ate, right? My boss paid for my team’s dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he reached into the grocery bag and laughed when he saw the package inside, “ _‘peach bellini wine coolers’_? You know we’re not in college anymore, right?”

You swatted at his shoulder, “Shut up, I’m stressed and they looked good.” 

You pressed the heels of your hands into your eyes to try and do away with the lingering sleepiness, “Anyways, it’s late, I still have some work to get done so I’ll just stay out here if you want to go ahead and get some sleep.”

Hanamaki shakes his head, “No.”

“No?”

“I’ll stay up with you.”

Knowing he was just going to end up distracting you, you wave away the suggestion, “Takahiro, it’s fine, I’ll be done soon.”

He shakes his head again and brings you into his arms, kissing you all over both cheeks, “I’ll stay up with you, I promise I won’t be in the way.”

_That’s a goddamn lie._

He reaches your lips and you find yourself sighing into his mouth. His hands slowly move down your sides and—damn, he’s amazing, you’re already distracted. Suddenly, work wasn’t that big of a deal anymore. Anyways, you could just wake up a little earlier to get things done, right? 

You lean backwards to break the kiss, “Okay, okay, fine. Let’s just go to sleep.”

_2a. having the nerve to get mad at you the next day after you actually go to sleep with him_

You woke with a smile on your face, feeling refreshed from your deep sleep last night. After a deep stretch, you turn to your boyfriend only to find him already wide awake and glaring at you. 

Lifting himself up onto an elbow, he props his head up by his hand, “Were you possessed by a demon last night?”

“What?”

“You were throwing haymakers in your sleep! Who the hell does that?”

You sat up, defensive, “No, I wasn’t! Nobody’s ever accused me of fighting in my sleep before!”

“Then you can imagine how surprised I was!”

You sputtered indignantly. Usually, you slept like a rock, you being an active sleeper was news to you. You didn’t want to accept it, “First you get upset at me for not going to sleep at the same time as you, now you have a problem with the way I sleep?”

Hanamaki sits all the way up and takes your hands, he shakes them imploringly, “Baby, you tried to drop the People’s Elbow on me _in your sleep_.”

Embarrassed, you take your hands back and bury your face in them, “I’m sorry, Takahiro.”

He pats your back, reassuringly, “It’s okay, your swings were pretty flimsy. After I call you an exorcist, I’m taking you to the gym.”

You hit him with the nearest pillow.

_3\. having his boys over without telling you_

It’s your day off. Hanamaki’s let you sleep in, thankfully. There had only been one sleep fighting incident, but lately he’s taken to waking you up by tossing pillows at you or singing hoarsely until you yell for him to stop. It’s past breakfast and you hear your stomach growl in protest. 

The sound of voices murmuring comes from the other room, but you figure it’s just Hanamaki having the TV on. Walking out in just a t-shirt you leave the bedroom; the muffled voices become clearer before pausing altogether. It wasn’t the TV. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are sitting at the table, drinking and eating. Matsukawa politely averts his eyes from your bare legs while Hanamaki whistles in appreciation, “Yo, you hungry?”

And yeah, you are hungry, but that’s not at the forefront of your mind anymore. You turn to Matsukawa, “Issei, you’re here.” 

Matsukawa gives a little wave. You continue, but turn your attention to your boyfriend, “Here. In my apartment. On my day off.”

“ _Our_ apartment,” Hanamaki amends.

You’re about to retort when you zero in on the bottle in his hands, “Are you two drinking my bellinis?”

Hanamaki looks at the bottle in his hand like he’s never seen it before, “Oh...yeah.”

They’ve finished the whole pack. You mentally add another offense to the list: _4\. stealing your shit._

“It’s not even noon,” you groan, “and you were making fun of me for buying them in the first place!”

“Nah, this is fire,” he takes another sip, “I can admit when I was wrong.”

“I didn’t even get to try it.”

He peeks into the bottle before offering it to you, “There’s a little bit left.”

“Ugh!” you exclaim, turning and running back into the bedroom. 

Matsukawa taps his empty bottle with his fingertips, “I’m gonna take that as my cue to leave.”

Hanamaki leans his head into his hand and sighs, “Yeah, I think we need to talk.”

_5._ ~~_being unbearably sweet and turning you into a sucker and now you’re forgetting why the fuck you wrote this list in the first pl_ ~~

It was later that day. You had stayed in the bedroom all day pouting while you heard Hanamaki come in and out of the apartment. You were being somewhat childish, after all you had been chanting to yourself that communication was key, but you couldn’t help being upset. You had really wanted to try that drink!

Eventually, you heard Hanamaki come back into the apartment. You listened as he dropped his keys with a sense of conclusiveness. Then you heard banging and the sounds of furniture being shuffled around. 

You prayed he wasn’t breaking another one of the appliances. 

When the sounds finally came to a stop, you heard a soft knock on the door, “Can you come out please? We should talk.”

You waited a few moments before deciding to get up and go out to the living room. You weren’t going to put on pants this time either, it was still your day off. Opening the door, you poked your head out.

You immediately saw Hanamaki holding a bouquet of flowers, on the table there was—where the hell did he get a croquembouche from? 

Walking into the room, you stop in front of the giant pastry. You cross your arms, “This looks more like a present for you.”

“This is for both of us, I promise you, but here—” he reaches under the table and places two packs on the table, “—I’m replacing your drinks.”

“Thank you,” you say quietly.

There’s a pause and for a moment you’re both staring at each other. Hanamaki breaks first.

He holds the flowers out to you urgently, “Please, take me back!”

“I never left you!”

You take the flowers from him and pull out the card. _Sorry about the sink,_ it reads. 

“And sorry for inviting Matsukawa over without saying anything,” he says as you finish reading the card.

“I forgive you, I think I’m still just getting used to the whole living together thing.”

He nods, “Same here.”

“I think we should check in with each other more, I’m sure there are things I do that drive you nuts, too.”

“Oh, absolutely,” He brings you into a hug, “I’ve already forgiven you for stealing every single one of my hoodies and for trying to rock bottom me in my sleep, though.”

You lean back in his arms to frown at him, but he smiles and kisses you on the nose. 

“We’ll be fine,” he says.

You sigh and fall back into his arms. You close your eyes in agreement, _we’ll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> fyi the people’s elbow and the rock bottom are both wrestling finisher moves that were used by dwayne ‘the rock’ johnson.   
> yes i'm sorry for making the reference 
> 
> @alouphen on tumblr


End file.
